The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An engine combusts an air/fuel mixture to produce drive torque. Air is drawn into the engine through an intake manifold. A throttle valve may vary airflow into the intake manifold. An electronic throttle controller (ETC) may control opening of the throttle valve. The air mixes with fuel provided by a fuel injector to form an air and fuel mixture. The air/fuel mixture is combusted within one or more cylinders of the engine.
Exhaust resulting from combustion is expelled from the cylinders to an exhaust system. Power resulting from combustion is output by the engine to a transmission. The transmission may transfer torque to one or more wheels of the vehicle. A driver may select a gear ratio within the transmission using a shift lever or knob.
An intake valve and an exhaust valve are associated with each cylinder of the engine. Generally, opening of the intake and exhaust valves may be regulated based on rotation of a crankshaft of the engine. However, the opening (e.g., timing) of the intake valve and the exhaust valve may be adjusted using an intake cam phaser and an exhaust cam phaser, respectively.